Deleted Scene from Hydra Loves Pepperoni
by Starkreactor
Summary: You are going to want to read Hydra Likes Pepperoni first, but for those of you who enjoyed it, here is the 'deleted' cake fight XD Couldn't resist, rating is probably way too high for content, but whatever.


Hey guys! No, I really couldn't resist. In my story, you'll remember, Pepper and Tony get married and there is a cake fight mentioned. Now, I didn't feel like writing that before, but I really did now, so here for your enjoyment.......Food coloring mutant chaos!!!

YEA!!!!!

* * *

The wedding and explanation was over, and now, per the new couple's request, Logan was to cut the cake. Funny how whenever someone couldn't find the scissors or needed a knife they just hollered for him. As if everything needed to be cut with adamantium blades, just to be sure of course.

Logan obliged, but only after a stern look from the professor made him wash them off first. ***Logan.* **he'd said telepathically. ***The last thing someone needs is to find your blood in their cake. Or any remains from anything else for that matter.*** He had added with strong emphasis. Logan rolled his eyes. As if he didn't keep his weapons clean anyway. And his blood, well. That just couldn't be helped now could it? _They_ had been the ones to ask.

Despite all this he did cut the cake, and watched accommodatingly as the newlyweds stuffed it into each other's mouths. He actually found the sight quite enjoyable when Tony ended up with a purple frosting flower for an eye. After the tradition had been properly honored, everyone else crowded around the table to help themselves.

Logan considered having a piece just for the heck of it, but he thought twice when the predominant smell in his slice was food coloring and some sort of weird chemical. Picking at the concoction, Logan watched the company eat, sitting in silence on the ground (the party had moved outside were the garden was lit by several suspended orbs of colored light- who knew whose mutation that was) where he was just behind Gambit.

Then it happened. Suddenly Logan's vision was obscured by a sticky, sugary smelling mess and a surprised growl broke from him as he flinched away, rubbing cake out of his eyes. He looked up in the direction that the offending food item had come from to see Rogue with her eyes wide, her shoulders shaken by giggles, and her hands firmly pressed over her mouth.

"Oh, ah. Logan! I'm sorry- I…was aimin… for Remy-" She barely got out between fits of choked laughter.

"I told you you was a terrible aim sugar." Gambit said smugly, looking triumphantly at Rogue.

"Oh shut up Remy." She scolded. "Logan, ah'm really sorry, apart from your suit are you all right?" She said, turning to Logan and trying to get her giggles under control.

Logan had his mouth open to answer when Gambit interjected. "Is he ok?! Chere, look at da man! He's been dead for the last twenty four hours and now alive enough to be pissed about da cake you threw at him and you're askin' him if he's all right?" He finished, laughing. This earned him Logan's cake in the side of the head.

He whipped around to see Wolverine brushing his hands together and looking quite smug. "Hey. If she doesn't want to be on my bad side I don't think you want to deter the lady. As for you…" He said, grabbing a heavily frosted cupcake off of the nearby dessert table, "I think you no longer have a choice." He grinned, hurling the cake in Remy's direction. Gambit ducked skillfully, and the missile hit Fury right in the back of the head.

He whipped around with an indignant "What in the he-!??" before a second cupcake silenced him.

Logan had a third cupcake ready to go when Remy pounced on him, knocking him backwards into the cookie platter which sent cookies flying in all directions. By then everyone knew what was going on and were either trying to keep from falling to the ground in laughter or standing and watching the sight in a dumbfounded stupor. Pepper was among those unable to stay on her feet and collapsed into a heap of giggles just in time for her husband to slip out of her grasp and join in the now growing dessert fight.

Tony absolutely couldn't help himself. He was purely intoxicated with joy, and before Jean, Pepper, or anybody with any sense could say anything, he was deep into the tussle now involving Gambit, Wolverine, Rogue, Kitty, and Spidy.

Spiderman webbed a nearby punch bowl and pulled it with perfect aim to spill directly on Tony's head.

Tony, laughing, pulled the pudding down and plastered Pete's face with it. Gambit scrambled out of the dog pile long enough to snatch a handful of cookies and threw them uselessly at the charging Wolverine. Logan tackled him in a leap, and the momentum sent them rolling into the middle of the newly formed spectator ring and over a mess of what was left of the wedding cake.

Pepper was laughing so hard she could barely sit up and her eyes were streaming. Jean and Ororo were similarly incapacitated, leaning against one another while Scott looked on partly disapprovingly and partly longingly. He got his unvoiced wish when he was invited into the fight by a jello mold hitting him in the chest where it left a bright blue smear across his pristinely white shirt. Throwing caution to the wind and causing Jean to completely loose the remainder of her composure, he dove in, ignoring the fact that Logan was now using his claws to reach for the last pre-cut piece of cake- the one with the giant magenta flower on the top. Fury was its successful target, and instead of doing what everyone (including professor X) Thought he would do, the colonel joined the fight.

That was the end. Of the clean outfits and acting remotely like adults for the evening that is. From then to the point where there was nothing but a small glass of punch left (which, incidentally, ended up in Rogue's hair) the food fight of the millennia was staged, and even the most serious and reserved shield soldiers threw at least a cookie or two.

Once the food was gone, Professor X, with a knowing smile and a punch stained shirt, rolled inside to press a button that opened a hidden extension to the pool big enough to accommodate the entire party and watched as everyone decided to heck with their dress clothes and dove in.

The pool was happily occupied by splashing, teasing, and flirting well into the night, and afterwards some of the now half stripped guys began a game of part in part out of the water foot ball. Tony retired early as Pepper was even more appealing than another bout of insanity, but all of his wedding guests ended up sleeping in pairs, piles, and groups under the stars, too exhausted and happy to care that they were wet, sticky and dirty.

Jean and Scott curled up under the willow tree, Nightcrawler and Storm cuddled next to the lit pool, Kitty fell asleep on Bobby's chest, and Rogue and Gambit were fast asleep with their arms wrapped around each other, Rouge's head resting on his collarbone.

Logan had passed out in a general pile of the other guys, though Jubilee slept curled next to his chest like a toddler. The professor, already showered and in bed, took one last mental look at his children before smiling to himself and turning out his own light, thanking God that the day had been a joyful one, and not one laced with loss as he had thought mere hours ago. Yes, he was very blessed. And for that he was eternally grateful.

* * *

Reviews love you!! Have some cake while you're here.......


End file.
